


december 14th <3

by kkusuka



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Yandere, non-con, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkusuka/pseuds/kkusuka
Summary: they’ve known you were theirs from childhood, it just took you a damn long time to realize it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	december 14th <3

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr <33
> 
> @kkusuka 
> 
> please read the tags!!!!!!  
> if I need to add another one let me know please!  
> this is yandere-ish and there is severe manipulation!!!

you had entered their lives in a whirlwind of childhood laughter. it must’ve been hard for you to move all the way from Tokyo to boring ‘ole Hyogo. 𝚖̶𝚘̶𝚟̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚝̶𝚛̶𝚊̶𝚒̶𝚐̶𝚑̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶. but you seemed to love everything about your new environment, and things over there seemed to like you right back. it was bright and sunny and everyone had funny accents!

everyone was so nice, especially the twin boys from the house across the street. the second day you arrived in the town they had shown up on your doorstep and invited you to practice some volleyball with them, but you assume that is was because their mother forced them too. from the way they had laughed when you had taken one of atsumu’s sets right to the face or how osamu didn’t bother speaking to you until you had hit a spike, you were under the clear impression that they did not like you. 𝚍̶𝚘̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚔̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶,̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶,̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚢̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚜̶𝚔̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚟̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚢̶’̶𝚔̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶?̶

that was until the first day of your new middle school when you heard all about how the Miya twins had a cool new neighbor from tokyo. apparently, they had been blasting it through the school, and they didn’t hate you as much as you thought. turns out you also walked the same way home at the same time, you with a club you were trying to join and them with volleyball practice, so you ah the chance to get info straight from the source. 𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚕̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚢̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚜̶𝚔̶𝚎̶𝚍̶,̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚍̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚙̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚔̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶.̶ 

that walk home was where atsumu declared that they were simply testing you and seeing if you could truly be friends with them. or, as horrific as they made it sound, you were a girly-girl who was scared to get dirty. luckily you were a fair mix of the descriptions and form then on they were your self-proclaimed protectors. 𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚘̶𝚛̶𝚎̶𝚟̶𝚎̶𝚛̶,̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚙̶𝚛̶𝚘̶𝚖̶𝚒̶𝚜̶𝚎̶𝚍̶.̶ ̶

the rest of your middle school days were filled with mindless banter about how cool aran-kun was and how atsumu was going to make it to the Olympics, no matter what. and he declared that you were coming with him. of course not after osamu chimes in about how you're going to go with him, to achieve whatever food-related path he trod. 

graduating middle school was the beginning of a new chapter in you and the twins. You had helped them dye their hair and they made sure that absolutely no boys, other than them, were near you. (with the exception of the team and a few of their closest friends) 𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚑̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚒̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚎̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚌̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚜̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚎̶𝚟̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚒̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚐̶𝚊̶𝚒̶𝚗̶.̶ now you were officially high-schoolers your parents became more than aware of your close relationship with the twins. the late movie night sleepovers were moved into a more open space where your mother could spy on what you were doing “just in case.” you were also increasingly aware of how the twins had grown. 

they were no longer the small and twiggy boys who had made you play volleyball with them every Sunday. and they noticed that you weren’t that same small girl that would hold things above their head for that short span of time you were actually taller than them. ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚒̶𝚔̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚕̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚗̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶,̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚖̶𝚊̶𝚍̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚙̶𝚘̶𝚠̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚏̶𝚞̶𝚕̶.̶ first year was full of atsumu’s gloating about the all Japan training camp and his new best friend Omi-chan (which did hurt your feelings that you were replaced, but he assured you that you were in fact he favorite living thing on the planet) and osamu’s grimaces, having to listen to his brother. 

the end of first year was when you truly realized how popular your two best friends had gotten. girls would leave things in their lockers almost daily and the two would take the gifts with great pride. ̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚘̶𝚔̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚊̶𝚌̶𝚔̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚟̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚒̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚎̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚊̶ ̶𝚛̶𝚎̶𝚊̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚛̶𝚎̶𝚕̶𝚊̶𝚝̶𝚒̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚜̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚙̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚒̶𝚝̶𝚑̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚎̶.̶ ̶ ̶

it was September of second year that everything took a turn. you had begun to date a boy form the class below, Takehiro. ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚖̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚎̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚌̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚎̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶.̶ you had noticed their obvious distaste of the boy, and takehiro seemed not to like them right back. the relationship lasted about a month before he began to try and convince you that the twins were bad for you, and that you should try and move away from them. 𝚗̶𝚘̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚌̶𝚊̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶.̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚎̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚛̶𝚒̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚖̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚊̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚘̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶.̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚒̶𝚜̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚗̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶.̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚘̶𝚢̶𝚏̶𝚛̶𝚒̶𝚎̶𝚗̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚘̶𝚎̶𝚜̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚎̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚒̶𝚛̶𝚕̶𝚏̶𝚛̶𝚒̶𝚎̶𝚗̶𝚍̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚛̶𝚒̶𝚎̶𝚗̶𝚍̶𝚜̶?̶ ̶𝚃̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚝̶'̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚊̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚊̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚒̶𝚐̶𝚗̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶/̶𝚗̶.̶ ̶

and with that it was just you and the twins again. 𝚊̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶.̶ it was great, you had all of your fun and the twins became themselves once more. one month and 17 days until a point of no return you’ve never thought you’d have to cross. ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚍̶,̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚙̶𝚙̶𝚎̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚘̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚢̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶.̶ ̶

december 14th, second year. outside the school gates

5:26pm

“look, y/n, i-i, really like you and i was just wondering if-” the poor boy didn’t even get to finish his sad confession. two warm bodies were already next to you and glowering at the poor pathetic boy. 

“were, ya sayn’ somthin’?” atsumu. 

“yea, sorry we interrupted.” osamu. 

𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚍̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚏̶𝚞̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚙̶𝚛̶𝚘̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚌̶𝚝̶𝚘̶𝚛̶𝚜̶,̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚕̶𝚙̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚖̶𝚎̶𝚜̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚒̶𝚔̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚢̶𝚜̶.̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚐̶𝚞̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚘̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚗̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶.̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚐̶𝚎̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚖̶.̶ ̶

“we jus’ happen to notice-” 

“that ya we talkin’ to our girl, y’know, had to come check it out”

you usually found comfort in them finishing the other sentences, but now it seemed to awaken something more sinister in the twins. 𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚓̶𝚞̶𝚜̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚒̶𝚍̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚎̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚊̶𝚜̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚒̶𝚖̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚒̶𝚝̶𝚑̶ ̶𝚙̶𝚘̶𝚘̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚊̶𝚔̶𝚎̶𝚑̶𝚒̶𝚛̶𝚘̶.̶ you could feel the venom and possessiveness coming from their words. but all that was drowned out by atsumu pulling you into his arms. 𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚢̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚗̶,̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚎̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚙̶𝚙̶𝚎̶𝚗̶,̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚘̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚒̶𝚐̶𝚑̶𝚝̶.̶ ̶

‘yer ours, remember that, no stupid boy is ever going to have you-”

“the only people who will ever have yer is us, understood?” 

𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶’̶𝚛̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚒̶𝚛̶𝚜̶,̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚢̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶𝚎̶𝚗̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚗̶𝚎̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶,̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶𝚢̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶.̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚎̶𝚛̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚓̶𝚞̶𝚜̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚘̶𝚔̶𝚒̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚏̶𝚘̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚛̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚎̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚐̶𝚑̶.̶ ̶

yes you did, somehow you had seen this coming all along and just didn’t want to acknowledge it, but no it seems as if you had to face the two faced monster, 𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚙̶𝚛̶𝚘̶𝚝̶𝚎̶𝚌̶𝚝̶𝚘̶𝚛̶𝚜̶, this is all for you, that was hiding since you moved to the small town in hyogo. ̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚖̶𝚎̶,̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚖̶𝚎̶.̶

two sets of hands grabbed at you guided you back into the house that was across the street. home home home

“̶𝚒̶𝚝̶’̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚘̶𝚔̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚏̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶ ̶𝚍̶𝚘̶𝚗̶’̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚔̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚠̶,̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚑̶𝚊̶𝚟̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚊̶𝚕̶𝚕̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚒̶𝚖̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚒̶𝚗̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚑̶𝚎̶ ̶𝚠̶𝚘̶𝚛̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚝̶𝚘̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚑̶𝚘̶𝚠̶ ̶𝚢̶𝚘̶𝚞̶”̶ ̶

they were your home from the minute you opened the door on the second day in the town. you just took too long and they had to rush a bit. no worries they have the rest of their lives to show you what home really is.


End file.
